Cruising
by hudgens77
Summary: Cruising: término inglés que define la actividad de buscar sexo en lugares públicos, como parques, playas o descampados, principalmente referido a los varones homosexuales. Vaya situación para conocer a tu futuro jefe, ¿no, Haruka? RinHaru, AU.
1. Cruising

**A/N: **_Hola! No sé, hace poco vi un artículo sobre esto en internet y me llamó mucho la atención y oh, inspiración XD espero que les guste. Creo que está de más decir que esto tiene contenido sexual XD y que es un one-shot, aunque tal vez, si me inspira, lo continúe. Bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo la historia :3_

**- Cruising:** término inglés que define la actividad de buscar sexo en lugares públicos, como parques, playas o descampados, principalmente referido a los varones homosexuales.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Cruising<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Haru's POV<em>

Aparentemente, para Hazuki Nagisa la mejor manera de lidiar con una ruptura era enredarte con alguien más.

Tenía poco que mi exnovio Makoto y yo habíamos terminado después de una duradera relación a larga distancia. Makoto estaba estudiando en Tokio y yo me había mudado a Osaka con Nagisa a otra universidad. Habíamos planeado mudarnos juntos a algún lado tan pronto termináramos nuestras carreras, pero las circunstancias nos habían mantenido apartados y decidimos que lo mejor sería romper.

Por supuesto que perderlo también significaba perder a mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeño.

Me dolía. Y fue así que caí en los jueguitos de Nagisa: durante una noche de ebriedad, nos habíamos metido a un sitio en internet y organizado un encuentro de cruising, una práctica sexual que estaba muy de moda últimamente.

Al siguiente día, caí en cuenta de mi error, pero Nagisa no me permitió echarme para atrás, argumentando que el también haría lo mismo —en otro lugar, obviamente— y que me ayudaría a olvidarme de Makoto. Y la mención de Makoto fue tan dolorosa que, en mi obstinación, terminé yendo al parque donde me encontraría con el extraño con el que había quedado. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, era parte de las reglas. Sólo sabía su nombre de usuario: _Shark0202_, y la manera en que iría vestido.

Llegué. Todavía me preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto, así que me puse mis audífonos para no pensar y me senté en una banca. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la música cuando alguien me sacudió.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue rojo.

Un muchacho de mi edad me miraba fijamente. Su cabello guinda destellaba con el sol de verano. Sus ojos eran como dos rubíes y su rostro estaba tan colorado que combinaba con ellos. Llevaba puesto un sombrero negro, una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros y ajustados. Justo como había descrito. Pero vaya, a decir verdad, no me había esperado que fuese tan atractivo. Todavía tenía miedo de que todo fuese un engaño y me encontrara con un viejo o un secuestrador.

Pero no era así. Mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente en mi pecho ante el nerviosismo que me causaba que el momento hubiese llegado. Dios, ¡¿por qué me había metido en esto?!

Fingiendo calma, me quité un audífono. Él habló.

"¿Eres tú? ¿_Freestyle0630_?"

Joder, Nagisa y sus estúpidos nombres de usuario.

El pelirrojo estaba tan nervioso como yo y también intentaba disimularlo, aunque no con mucho éxito.

Pasé saliva.

"Sí. Tú y yo—"

"Sí," me interrumpió. Se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿puedo?"

Sin saber por qué lo hacía, asentí. Él soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer a mi lado.

No pude evitar dar un respingo y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta. Rio levemente.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas. No sé por qué..." balbució; "oh, bueno, al grano. Debo estar aburriéndote. Esto es sólo algo de una vez, ¿no? Como acordamos. Luego nos iremos y cada quien seguirá con su vida como si nada."

"Sí," respondí mientras guardaba mis audífonos en mi bolsillo. Asintió.

"Ok. Entonces..."

Volteó a verme. Lo miré de vuelta y las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Se acercó lentamente y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Me quedé paralizado, no podía hacer nada.

Se detuvo un segundo antes de tocar mis labios y exhaló ansiosamente. Y entonces, lentamente, me besó.

Sus labios eran suaves. Noté por el rabillo del ojo que un par de personas nos miraban, mas supuse que ese era el punto. Decidí cerrar los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Mi mandíbula estaba tensa, pero poco a poco la fui aflojando mientras me concentraba en los labios del pelirrojo. Se movía lentamente, experimentando. Poco a poco fui siguiendo su ritmo, abriendo mi boca un poco y masajeando sus labios. Mi respuesta lo excitó, puesto que sus besos se fueron tornando más descuidados y veloces. Su lengua rozó mi boca y le otorgué el permiso para que se adentrara. Repetí sus movimientos y profundizamos el beso. Posó sus manos en mis mejillas para atraerme más hacia él y descendió, besando mi mentón, mi barbilla y mi cuello. Abrí los ojos y suspiré, me estaba excitando.

Alrededor ya había unas cuantas personas descaradas que nos contemplaban y cuchicheaban sobre nosotros. Las ignoré.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y ya no había rastro de ese muchacho incómodo de hace un momento. En sus ojos destellaba la lujuria y la fiereza de un depredador. Sonrió provocativamente y me percaté de que sus dientes eran filosos como los de un tiburón.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago. En serio, ¡¿en qué diablos me había metido?!

Me empujó con una extraña mezcla de delicadeza y fuerza para que me recostara, pero la banca era demasiado pequeña. No pareció importarle: volvió a besarme. Pero yo estaba demasiado incómodo con mi cabeza descansando contra el delgado y metálico descansabrazos de la banca, así que gruñí y lo empujé. Nuestras piernas y brazos ya estaban enredados; por lo tanto ambos caímos sobre el césped y rodamos. La gente se apartó un poco para darnos nuestro espacio, sí que estábamos llamando la atención y ni siquiera se esforzaban en disimularlo. Pero qué va, nosotros tampoco.

"Ah," gimió el pelirrojo cuando caímos al suelo. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a posicionarse sobre mí y a rozar nuestras entrepiernas. Gemí, a pesar de la ropa —o quizá debido a la ropa, qué se yo— la fricción era insoportable. Él arqueó su espalda y acarició mi pecho, frotando mis pezones sobre mi camiseta.

"Uh," respiré. Se acercó a mi oreja mientras nuestras caderas se movían casi por sí solas y musitó acaloradamente:

"¿N-no te puedo desnudar, verdad?"

Negué frenéticamente. No me molestaba que él me viera, después de todo, estábamos aquí por la misma razón. Pero sí me incomodaba pensar en los demás.

Fue respetuoso, supongo que porque él se sentía igual. De cualquier manera, metió sus manos debajo de mi camiseta y sintió mi pecho. Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé. Sonrió e hizo un sonido gustoso ante el hecho de que tomara la iniciativa. Introduje mis manos dentro de su remera y acaricié su espalda: el tipo era delgado, pero musculoso. Mordió mi oreja y dejó una serie de marcas con sus dientes por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Le enterré las uñas. Él gimió, aunque por sus movimientos, me percaté de que le gustaba. Desabrochó mis pantalones rápidamente y me bajó los boxers. Siseé cuando mi miembro quedó expuesto al ambiente y escuché como los murmullos de la gente incrementaban. Me sorprendía su morbo, en lugar de retirarse cada vez llegaban más personas. Y no podía creer que eso, de cierta forma, me parecía extrañamente atractivo.

Bloqueé esos pensamientos cuando escuché la voz del pelirrojo. Se estaba desabrochando los pantalones. Sacó un preservativo y lo abrió. "Espero que no te moleste," dijo.

Negué con la cabeza. Se lo quité y lentamente bajé sus boxers. Contemplé su miembro por un instante y luego lo sentí. Gimió ante mi roce y con cuidado, le coloqué el condón. Besó una de las comisuras de mis labios rápidamente y me empujó hacia atrás con cuidado.

"¿Te preparo?" susurró. Su tono era sensual, lascivo; y a la vez, contenía un extraño toque de ternura.

Asentí. Hacía bastante que no tenía sexo.

El pelirrojo se sentó y se lamió los dedos, haciéndolo lenta y sugestivamente. Sentí mis mejillas arder y una descarga en mi entrepierna. Él enarcó las cejas y sacó las falanges. "¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" inquirió algo divertido.

Me sonrojé aún más; pero me incorporé y sin palabra alguna introduje sus dedos en boca, uno por uno. Eran largos y extrañamente delicados para un joven. Escuché como su respiración se alteraba ante el contacto de mi lengua contra su piel. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y su mirada era penetrante y oscura.

Sacó los dedos con algo de brusquedad. "Vuelve a recostarte," me indicó. Fruncí un poco el ceño ante su tono mandón y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja juguetonamente. Apreté el bulto entre sus piernas y soltó un grito ahogado que me divirtió.

Después, me acosté en el pasto. "Aquí voy," me indicó. Asentí. Bajó mis pantalones un poco más y acarició mi entrada antes de meter un dedo.

"Agh," gimoteé. Se acercó a mí y me besó sensualmente mientras me preparaba. Dolía un poco, así que me toqué para distraerme. Jadeé y él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a expandir mis interiores. "Ah, ah..."

"¿Duele?" inquirió él. Negué con la cabeza, aunque sí me molestaba un poco. Torció los labios y succionó mi cuello. Las caricias de mis manos se volvieron algo erráticas, mi cabeza daba vueltas. De pronto sacó los dedos y me besó rápidamente.

Parpadeé, perplejo.

Me apoyé sobre mis codos y nuestras frentes chocaron mientras él sostenía mis piernas y me invadía. Apreté los ojos; a pesar de la preparación, me estaba doliendo.

Su aliento agitado golpeaba mi cara. "Tócate," me dijo. Lo miré y volví a mi rutina, frotando y agitando mi sexo.

"Ah, ¡ah!"

A pesar del placer que me otorgaban mis manos, todavía sentía algo de dolor. "Dime si es demasiado," dijo el pelirrojo. Negué con la cabeza. Sí, dolía, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para parar ahora. Él comenzó a moverse. "Ah, e-eres perfecto..."

Sus labios buscaron los míos y nuestras lenguas se enredaron. Sus estocadas poco a poco se hicieron más profundas y eché la cabeza para atrás. El dolor se iba disipando conforme nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Moví mis caderas para sentir más de él, ya podía sentir la tensión acumulándose en mi abdomen.

"Ngh..."

"Ah, ah..."

"¡Ah!" me sorprendí de la intensidad de mi propia voz cuando alcanzó ese punto dentro de mí. Sonrió contra mis labios y se movió más rápido, golpeando ese punto repetidas veces hasta que no pude aguantar más y me corrí, echando la cabeza para atrás.

El orgasmo nubló mis sentidos y el placer recorrió mi cuerpo. El pelirrojo siguió penetrándome un par de veces más mientras yo disfrutaba de la dulce sensación; hasta que gimió particularmente alto y se derrumbó sobre mí.

Por un momento, lo único que pude escuchar era el golpeteo de la sangre en mis oídos y nuestras respiraciones volviendo a su ritmo normal. Su cabeza descansaba en mi cuello, y acaricié ausentemente su sedoso cabello pelirrojo.

Él fue el primero en reponerse. Yo todavía estaba viendo estrellas cuando lo sentí levantarse.

La gente comenzaba a dispersarse. Me incorporé mientras él se acomodaba la ropa y lo imité, aunque no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando. Él lo hizo también y nuestras miradas chocaron una o dos veces, para que entonces ambos nos hiciéramos como que no había pasado nada y volviéramos a nuestra tarea.

Terminó de arreglarse antes que yo. Me echó un último vistazo, y aunque trataba de parecer calmado, había un leve deje de nerviosismo en sus movimientos.

"Hasta luego," se despidió.

Asentí sin mirarlo. "Adiós."

Permaneció ahí uno o dos segundos más y luego se marchó.

Tomé el camino contrario, sintiendo las miradas de las pocas personas que todavía estaban ahí.

—Y quizá, mientras partía, volteé a verle una, o hasta dos veces para ver si me miraba.

Pero no lo hizo.—

* * *

><p>Nagisa había tenido razón. El encuentro me había ayudado a olvidarme de Makoto.<p>

No obstante, tenía un problema más grande ahora.

Al cabo de una semana, ese maldito pelirrojo no dejaba mis pensamientos. Incluso cuando hacía algo más para distraerme, de alguna manera u otra mi mente regresaba a ese momento: sus ojos carmesí mirándome fijamente, sus labios dejando marcas en mi cuerpo, sus manos tocándome...

Supuse que era normal al principio; después de todo no tenía mucha experiencia sexual y la novedad me causaba cierto impacto. Cuando sí comencé a sospechar que ese momento me había jodido la vida fue la noche en que me desperté después de un sueño vívido y ardoroso donde me volvía a encontrar con el susodicho y lo hacíamos en una piscina.

Agua, y él... con razón mis sábanas amanecieron mojadas.

Estaba frustrado. No volvería a verlo, me estaba obsesionando con un maldito encuentro sexual con alguien a quien de seguro le valía un pepino y todo era culpa de Nagisa, ese monstruito rubio y maquiavélico que desgraciadamente era mi amigo.

Era de suponerse que no me dejaría en paz. Nagisa había exigido detalles apenas una hora después del encuentro; cosa a la que obviamente me había negado. Le conté lo básico para que se callara y me tocó escuchar su largo monólogo de cómo le había ido a él con un joven de lentes. Y ahora mi vida se estaba yendo al caño —otra vez— y no podía decirle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado ese sábado en el parque y las consecuencias que le había acarreado a mi ya arruinado estado emocional.

Meh. De todas formas, aunque pudiese hacerlo, no lo haría.

Ya había pasado una semana, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que tenía una entrevista de trabajo el lunes y debía prepararme. Era para Samezuka, una editorial muy exitosa. Pasé el fin de semana estudiando y distrayéndome con eso.

Al fin, el lunes llegó. Tomé el tren y llegué puntual a la empresa. Le hice saber de mi llegada a la recepcionista, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, y al poco tiempo emergió un hombre de cabello azul eléctrico y gafas de armazón rojo.

"¿Nanase Haruka-san?" me puse de pie. Se inclinó para saludarme y repetí el gesto. "Buenos días. Mi nombre es Ryuugazaki Rei. Permítame guiarlo a la oficina de Matsuoka-san."

"Buenos días. Gracias," respondí cortantemente. El tipo caminó frente a mí. Pasamos por una puerta y me llevó hasta el final de un pasillo enorme y vacío. Llegamos a otra pequeña recepción y el tal Rei le dijo al secretario, un muchacho que se veía bastante joven y enclenque que le informara al dichoso Matsuoka sobre mi llegada.

Pffft. De seguro era un magnate gordo, viejo y creído.

El muchachito de cabellos plata y corte de tazón asintió entusiasta e hizo lo que se le pidió por teléfono. Cuando colgó nos miró nerviosamente y dijo:

"Pasen. Matsuoka-sama los está esperando."

"Gracias, Nitori-san," dijo Rei. Me incliné respetuosamente por su atención y lo seguí.

Rei abrió la puerta y entramos a la oficina. Era gigante y, aunque siempre había tenido la idea de que las oficinas eran aburridas e impersonales, ésta tenía cierto encanto. La alfombra era de un rojo vino que resaltaba la palidez del resto del cuarto; había un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad; plantas, objetos decorativos —sobre todo tiburones, los cuales me trajeron indeseados recuerdos de la boca de cierta persona. Había unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas en las paredes, aunque me sorprendió que ninguna era personal: eran de paisajes. La que más me llamó la atención fue una de la Casa de la Ópera de Sídney durante un atardecer.

Hm.

Había un escritorio lleno de papeles y un florero con una rama de un árbol de Sakura. La tarjeta de presentación decía "Matsuoka Rin, director ejecutivo." ¿Director?

No parecía una oficina de una mujer. ¿Acaso este tipo también tenía nombre de chica?

Pobre vejete ridículo.

Detrás del escritorio había una enorme y cómoda silla. El respaldo daba hacia mí, de modo que no podía notar a la persona que estuviese sentada en ella.

Rei entró con toda la confianza del mundo. Informó de mi presencia y se acercó a la silla, entregándole unos papeles a quien sea que estuviese sentado ahí.

"Hm, gracias Rei. Déjalos en el escritorio. Ah, y cuando regreses... ¿Podrías traerme un café?"

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Debía estar imaginando cosas, porque aquella voz era idéntica a...

"Rin, no soy tu secretario. Ese papel —nada hermoso, por cierto— le pertenece a Nitori-san," respondió Rei. Me sorprendía la familiaridad con la que hablaba; ¿apenas habíamos entrado y ya botaba el sufijo?

"Ahh, ¡¿es esa una manera de hablarle a tu superior?!"

"¿Es esa una manera de hablarle a uno de tus mejores amigos? Alguien que estuvo ahí desde antes que te convirtieras en el Gran Señor Matsuoka," se burló ligeramente Rei. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

La otra voz emitió un sonido de exasperación. No, no podía ser el pelirrojo de aquella vez, ¿o sí? Sería demasiada coincidencia. Además, el tipo era demasiado joven para ser director ejecutivo de una de las editoriales más famosas de Japón. Tal vez sólo era un tono similar, o que yo me había vuelto oficialmente loco y estaba alucinando.

"Bien, bien," dijo la voz. "Le diré a Ai. Pero por favor, Rei, soy Matsuoka-san en el trabajo."

"Entendido... _Rinrin_."

"¡Hey!"

Me aclaré la garganta, llamando su atención. Rei me vio y se puso serio. "Oh, claro, lo siento. Con permiso," se disculpó y se dirigió a la salida, algo avergonzado.

"Propio," cedí. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y por un momento hubo silencio, a excepción por el sonido de los papeles mientras el hombre-silla revisaba mi currículum. Me sudaban las manos, ¿por qué...?

"...Bien, Nanase-san," dijo la voz ridículamente parecida a la del pelirrojo del otro día. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando pronunció mi nombre. De pronto, se dio vuelta en la silla, y mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta al percatarme de quién era. "Tu currículum no es muy impresionante. Quieres decirme, ¿por qué deseas trabajar para Samezuka?"

Frente a mí estaba el pelirrojo del otro día. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, llevaba traje de vestir y corbata. Lucía sorprendentemente maduro y concentrado en mis papeles.

Nada parecido al joven tímido del otro día.

Palidecí. Estaba sudando. Mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida, ¡por Dios! Quería que la Tierra se abriera y me tragara —o no, mejor que una gran ola me sepultara.

No pude evitar un jadeo. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

"Mierda," siseé. Quería vomitar.

El pelirrojo, el dichoso Matsuoka-san, _Rinrin_, levantó la vista, probablemente indignado por mi falta de educación. No obstante, al encontrarse con mi mirada sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y su rostro se tornó tan rojo que por un momento pensé que iba a explotar.

"¡¿TÚ?!" gritó. Pareció desconcertado por un momento; mas pronto se calmó y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón. "Esto va a ser muy interesante," dijo con malicia. "Estás contratado."

Nunca me había sentido tanto como una presa.


	2. Falling

**A/N: **_¡Hola! He tardado, lo sé, pero aquí estoy y les traigo nuevo cap. Como saben, se supone que este fic era sólo un one-shot con final muy abierto, pero decidí continuarlo x) aunque no será un fic largo. De hecho, el próximo será el último cap x) igual espero que les guste. Más notas al final :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Falling<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Has escuchado la frase "las mujeres no saben lo que quieren"?<p>

Bueno, pues los hombres tampoco. Comienzo a pensar que nadie sabe lo que en realidad quiere.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Rin me contrató en Samezuka. Y el muy desgraciado... no me hacía caso.

Sé que debería estar agradecido, después de todo, mi vida ya estaba bastante revuelta con o sin él. Debería estar agradecido por un trabajo estable a pesar de los testarudos escritores que se negaban a tomar sugerencias de buena forma y a los murmullos que me rodeaban cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos porque _cómo era posible que alguien como yo hubiera conseguido un puesto en la editorial más solicitada de Japón con tan poca experiencia_, y _de seguro es amigo/pariente/amante del jefe_, o _segurísimo, se la chupó para entrar_.

En mi defensa... No, no se la había chupado.

Rin muy apenas y me miraba, pero eso sí: todas las tardes, antes de que terminara mi turno Rei llegaba para decirme que Rin solicitaba que le llevara algunos papeles, o café, o café y papeles. Y cuando me quejaba de que ese no era mi trabajo Rei se encogía de hombros y me decía que "lo sabía, pero Matsuoka-san era el jefe y se hacía lo que él decía."

Así que terminaba cediendo de mala gana. En realidad, cada vez que me pedía eso surgía una especie de nerviosismo dentro de mí. Me preguntaba si sería alguno de sus trucos para que estuviéramos solos, y quizá no le era tan indiferente como yo creía...

Pero entonces entraba a su oficina, dejaba las cosas en su escritorio y Rin decía, apenas y echándoles un vistazo rápido:

"Gracias, Haru."

Y era todo.

No entendía, y el jueguito me estaba volviendo loco. Bien podía pedírselo a Nitori, él era su secretario. O a Rei, que de seguro se quejaría de que no era algo "hermoso" pero terminaría por hacerlo. O a Yamazaki Sousuke, ese sujeto sombrío que al parecer también era un viejo amigo de Rin y me fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que me veía.

Pero en fin. Ese día estaba de un humor particularmente sulfuroso debido a que me había tocado lidiar con tres escritores inútiles: uno que se excusaba de no haber traído el capítulo acordado debido a un bloqueo, una que tenía una buena narrativa mas su ortografía era espantosa; y otro que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar las sugerencias que le hacía para "respetar la integridad de sus ideas."

Pffft. El tipo no iba a vender nada así.

En cierta forma, lo comprendía. Yo era igual. Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran diferentes: éste tipo había aceptado venderse y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias. Es por eso que yo sólo escribía como un pasatiempo.

Cuando llegó la tarde y como de costumbre, Rei se acercó a mí y me dio unos papeles, informándome que Rin había indicado que yo y sólo yo se los llevara. Así que fui, irritado y deseando que el día terminara ya y llegara el bendito fin de semana, y deseando que les cayera un rayo a todos los que susurraban mientras pasaba.

"¿Ves? Ahí va de nuevo."

"Me pregunto qué hace, va todos los días."

"Qué decepción. Nunca me imaginé que Matsuoka-san fuera así. Parecía tan íntegro..."

Gruñí, finalmente llegando con Nitori. Él me dejó pasar y me sonrió, familiarizado con la extraña rutina. Lo miré amablemente antes de entrar, Rei y él eran los únicos aquí que me trataban como una _persona_.

El respaldo de la silla de Rin daba hacia mí, como siempre. Su saco colgaba en él. Le indiqué a Rin de mi presencia y coloqué los papeles en el escritorio. Se dio la vuelta en la silla mientras hablaba por teléfono y soltó su clásico:

"Gracias, Haru."

Me harté. Golpeé su escritorio con el puño, haciendo que diera un respingo y espeté:

"¿Por qué me contrataste, Rin?"

Rin parpadeó, perplejo. "Sí, gracias. Hasta luego," se despidió antes de colgar y añadió mirándome al fin:

"¿Hm?"

"Tú mismo dijiste que mi experiencia no era nada impresionante," le recordé. Me sonrojé un poco al recordar las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos conocido, pero continué: "Supuse que era por lo del otro día en el parque, pero me ignoras y me tratas como a un empleado más... Entonces, ¿por qué me contrataste?" persistí.

Los ojos de Rin brillaban de una manera extraña.

"¿Te molesta que te ignore?" preguntó. Eso sólo me hizo enfurecer más, ¡¿era lo único que le importaba?!

"No. Sólo me da curiosidad," mentí con orgullo, apretando la mandíbula. Suspiré. "La mayoría de la gente aquí me odia y piensan que fue un acto de nepotismo que me contrataras."

Rin frunció el ceño.

"No fue por eso," siseó. Noté que mis palabras le habían afectado por la manera feroz en que se echó el cabello para atrás. "Mierda, la gente nunca está conforme... Cuando me convertí en el nuevo jefe me pasó lo mismo que a ti," admitió arrepentido.

"Entonces, ¿por qué—?"

Rin se paró de su silla y posó sus manos sobre mis hombros con fuerza.

"Te contraté porque eres un reto para mí, Haruka. No te contraté por ti, ni porque fueras el mejor polvo, ¿entiendes? Te contraté por _mí_," recalcó con intensidad; "Porque me irrita no saber qué estás pensando o qué sientes, y porque apenas y te conozco pero me gustas demasiado, tanto que no sé cómo actuar contigo y siempre te llamo al final del día pensando que hoy sí, hoy tomaré la iniciativa y haré algo, pero nunca tengo el valor suficiente y tú nunca haces nada y no sé qué hacer, porque es la primera vez que alguien me rechaza," confesó con la mirada y las mejillas llenas de fuego. Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho y supe que me había sonrojado, pero es que era imposible no hacerlo cuando estábamos tan cerca y Rin decía esas cosas que me hacían sentir vivo...

"Rin," pasé saliva. "Yo nunca te rechacé."

El semblante de Rin se iluminó.

"¿Ah no?"

"No," reafirmé; y al fin, tomé el valor para acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

El contacto entre nuestros labios fue explosivo. Los besos escalaron de nivel muy rápidamente, y me percaté que Rin se había estado conteniendo tanto como yo por la forma en que me devoraba y en que sus manos se paseaban desesperadamente por todo mi cuerpo. Aflojé su corbata y desabroché los primeros botones de su camisa para besar su cuello y dejar una que otra mordida que causaban que su respiración se atorara en su garganta y su piel temblara bajo mi roce.

Me empujó contra su escritorio. Me quejé levemente y me miró con lascivia. Arrojó los papeles y otros objetos descansando en la superficie impulsivamente, haciendo espacio para mí.

Me senté en el escritorio y lo jalé por su corbata, rodeándolo con mis piernas. Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a besarme mientras me despojaba de mi saco, me quitaba la corbata y la camisa. Repetí sus acciones y nos contemplamos por un instante, hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron e inevitablemente nos sonrojamos. Rin volteó hacia otro lado, olvidando su fachada de 'imponente director ejecutivo' y dejando asomar al joven tímido de cuando nos conocimos. El recuerdo removió algo en mí y no pude contener mis ganas de besarlo lentamente. Rin se dejó llevar, siguiendo mis movimientos y profundizando la interacción poco a poco. Desabrochó mi pantalón y se hincó para bajarme los boxers. Abrió su boca y mi cuerpo tembló en anticipación hasta que Rin saboreó la punta.

"Ahh," suspiré, sintiendo el rubor subir a mis mejillas. Rin cerró los ojos y, poco a poco, introdujo más de mi sexo en su boca. Su lengua era suave y recorrió mi longitud, conociéndola y deleitándose con ella. Mi respiración comenzaba a volverse errática y la cabeza a darme vueltas, era increíble lo bien que se sentía...

Abrió los ojos por un momento, dirigiéndome una mirada traviesa. Su boca se despegó por un momento de mí y luego siguió con su tarea, besándome y explorándome de la base a la punta con pasión mientras yo recitaba su nombre entre susurros acalorados. Rin hacía sonidos gustosos que sólo hacían que mi excitación creciera al saber que a él le gustaba esto tanto como a mí. Y es que vaya que tenía habilidad para esto, a pesar de su mordida filosa. Al parecer sabía exactamente lo que hacía y sabía cómo controlar perfectamente el uso de sus dientes. Y si seguía así, no tardaría mucho para que yo...

"R-Rin," jadeé al borde del éxtasis. "M-me voy a correr..."

Acto seguido, Rin expulsó mi miembro y se limpió la boca con fiereza; dejándome confundido y anhelante por más.

Su expresión se suavizó. No quería ni imaginarme como debía verme, pero mi corazón retumbaba fuertemente en mis oídos.

"Lo siento," se disculpó él, poniéndose de pie y rozando mi rostro con delicadeza. "No me gusta que terminen en mi cara."

Extasiado y tembloroso, lo abracé fuertemente y escondí mi cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su esencia para tratar de calmarme. Pareció sorprendido del gesto por la manera en que sus músculos se tensaron, mas pronto se relajó y devolvió el abrazo, acariciando mi espalda con ternura en lo que yo me reponía. Mi entrepierna pulsaba y dolía, pero intenté no pensar en eso.

"¿Qué te gusta entonces?" inquirí con voz entrecortada cuando me sentí capaz de hablar. Enseguida, las manos pícaras de Rin se posaron en mis muslos, recorriéndolos. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su erección.

"Que nos vean. Como esa vez en el parque," murmuró, seductor. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió ante el recuerdo, y por si no fuera suficiente, Rin añadió:

"No sabes cuántas veces me he tocado recordando ese día. Fue demasiado..." hizo una pausa para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja; "sexy."

Cerré los ojos. El bastardo sabía la condición en la que estaba y no tenía ninguna consideración. Pero no, yo ya no sería la presa. Rin me estaba provocando descaradamente y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Con la determinación y lujuria de un depredador a punto de cazar, me puse de pie y lo empujé con todo y mi pantalón desabrochado hasta que la espalda de Rin chocó contra el vidrio de su enorme ventanal. Lo miré, decidido. Los ojos de Rin estaban muy abiertos y la incredulidad bañaba su semblante.

"¿H-Haru? ¿Qué haces?" preguntó con nerviosismo. Devoré su cuello y soltó un gemido, rodeándome con sus brazos.

"Te gusta que nos vean," dije en su oído. "Ahora toda la ciudad lo está haciendo."

Rin me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, dejándose llevar conforme yo desabrochaba sus pantalones.

"Maldito fetichista," ronroneó complacido.

Gruñí impacientemente y bajé sus pantalones. Siseó. Lo contemplé por un momento y su expresión juguetona se acentuó ante mis acciones. Me atrajo hacia sus labios y fue una oferta que no pude rechazar.

"Fóllame," exigió entre besos pasionales. Asentí, desesperado.

"Date la vuelta."

Rin hizo lo que le dije, volteándose sugestivamente. "¿Así?" inquirió, desinhibido, mostrándome su trasero.

Asentí, embelesado por la perfección de su cuerpo. Extendí mis manos y acaricié sus firmes glúteos, admirándolos para finalmente separarlos y acercarme a Rin para besar su nuca. Rin soltó un suspiro enfebrecido y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que se estaba tocando.

"Hazlo ya," gimió.

Así que él estaba tan impaciente como yo.

Cumplí sus deseos. Mojé mis dedos y lo preparé primero, no quería lastimarlo. Rin gimió mi nombre con las mejillas encendidas y hasta que estuve seguro de que estaba listo, lo penetré.

Nuestras caderas se acoplaron a un ritmo perfecto. Rin estaba apretado y caliente; y poco a poco lo fui invadiendo más rápida y profundamente.

Rin se apoyaba contra la ventana, gimiendo cada vez más alto y tocándose al tiempo que colapsábamos contra el otro. El vaho de nuestros jadeos empañaba el vidrio del ventanal. Y de pronto...

"Ah, ah, ¡ah! ¡P-pasa-ah!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe. "Matsuoka-sama, le traje los documentos de... ¡AHHH!"

Un grito de sorpresa hizo eco en la oficina. Volteé, perplejo, para encontrarme con un muy asustado Nitori que soltó los papeles de la impresión y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

"¡L-LO SIENTO, MATSUOKA-SAMA! ¡C-creo que vine en mal momento! ¡Los dejo solos!" exclamó el joven antes de salir corriendo y azotar la puerta tras de él.

Me quedé helado, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba por demás decir que la pasión del momento se había esfumado.

Rin se echó a reír.

"¡¿Viste eso?! Oh por Dios, pobre Ai. ¡¿Viste su cara?!" dijo entre carcajadas. Su cinismo me enfureció, ¡acababan de vernos teniendo sexo en su oficina!

"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!" demandé. No había escuchado que tocaran, pero al parecer Rin sí. Y todavía había tenido el descaro de indicar que pasaran.

Rin soltó otra carcajada. "Perdón, ¡tenía qué hacerlo! Además, a ti también te gusta que te vean..."

Estaba pasmado. No podía creerme su retorcido sentido del humor, ni su reacción, aunque... supongo que tenía sentido. Bah, ¿qué importaba? Bastantes personas nos habían visto ya en una situación parecida unos meses atrás. ¿Qué más podía pasar? Además, la risa de Rin era contagiosa. Una sonrisa creció en mis labios y pronto se transformó en alegres risotadas acordes a las de Rin.

* * *

><p>Momentos después, descansaba en la silla de Rin, cubriéndome con su saco mientras él miraba por la ventana y se abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa después de terminar lo que habíamos empezado. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y su cabello y sus ojos lanzaban llamaradas rojas.<p>

Era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Dejamos a ese pobre chico traumado, sabes," dije de pronto, pensando en lo incómodo que debía haber sido para Nitori.

"¿Ai?" inquirió Rin. "No lo creo. Dudo que sea algo que no haya visto antes."

Arrugué el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Rin volteó a verme.

"Ai es gay. Su novio es Mikoshiba Momotarou, es menor que él. Todavía está estudiando. Ai ya pronto termina, está haciendo sus prácticas profesionales aquí."

"Oh. Ya veo."

"Sí. Creo que quiere ser escritor," dijo Rin. Exhaló audiblemente. "No me sorprende. 90% de los editores aquí son escritores frustrados."

Parpadeé. El anhelo en su voz era palpable.

"¿Y tú?" inquirí.

Rin se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera infantil.

"Supongo que también. Esta empresa era de mi papá, ¿sabes?" entonces se puso serio; "Pero él murió y es mi deber hacerme cargo de ella."

"¿Y te gusta?" inquirí. No parecía desdichado, pero tampoco precisamente feliz.

"Está bien, supongo," dijo. "Todavía tengo leves esperanzas de convertirme en escritor y vivir de ello."

"Podrías hacerlo," lo alenté. Él volvió a sonreír.

"Supongo que sí, sólo tendría que hallarme tiempo. Quizá después te enseñe algunos borradores de historias que tengo," suspiró. Cuando lo veías así, con la melena y la ropa desordenadas y un aire soñador en su rostro, era difícil imaginarse que era un empresario importante. En ese momento lucía como un simple joven, con sueños y aspiraciones como cualquier otro.

"Hm," asentí. Me preguntaba si sus historias serían como él. Intensas, pero dulces.

"¿Tú también escribes, Haru?"

"Sí, pero sólo como hobby."

"¿Nunca has ido con un editor?" preguntó, interesado. Negué con la cabeza.

"No. No escribo para vender, escribo para ser libre," le confesé. Rin no pareció entenderlo.

"Entonces... ¿no le muestras a nadie lo que escribes?"

"No," dije, para luego corregir: "Bueno, sólo a mi exnovio y a uno de mis mejores amigos, pero fue porque insistieron mucho."

Rin asintió lentamente, pensativo. Se acercó a mí y se sentó en el escritorio.

"Interesante. ¿De qué tratan?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" inquirí con algo de rudeza. Para mí, escribir era un tema delicado y personal.

"Hey, tranquilo. No voy a copiarte ni nada," Rin apaciguó. "Sólo quiero saber más de ti. Casi no hablas, así que es un reto para mí hacerte hablar."

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Pffft. ¿Para ti todo son retos?"

Rin sonrió con arrogancia, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

"La verdad, sí. Soy una persona sumamente competitiva. Entonces, ¿de qué son tus historias?" insistió. "Cuéntame alguna."

Suspiré y miré al suelo, sabiendo que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara algo. Pensé en una de mis favoritas.

"Una es sobre un hombre adulto que conoce a una mujer y a su hija. Se enamora de la mujer, pero ésta lo engaña y él lo descubre. Entonces su hija va a buscarlo para disculparse por su mamá, porque sabe que él es un hombre bueno. Y eventualmente, se enamoran," le conté. Rin enarcó las cejas y miró hacia la ventana, llevándose el pulgar al mentón en un gesto pensativo.

"Pasional. Complicado. Me agrada," analizó. "¿Experiencia autobiográfica?" añadió con esa sonrisa de superioridad.

"¿Qué?" fruncí el ceño. "No."

Rin se encogió de hombros.

"Dicen que todos los autores ponen algo de sí mismos en sus libros," insinuó. Su suposición me irritaba porque era cierta: si bien las tramas de las historias que creaba rara vez se basaban en una experiencia mía, sí ponía algo de mí en los libros. Por ejemplo, en las partes de angustia o dolor me bastaba con recordar el momento en que Makoto y yo nos habíamos separado y plasmaba esos sentimientos en papel. Es por eso que el proceso era tan personal para mí. Era mi manera de desahogarme, pero no dejaría que Rin lo supiera. Después de todo, parecía leerme bastante bien y eso me hacía sentir extraño. No dejaría que nadie más volviera a conocerme tan bien para luego dejarme. No lo resistiría. Pero era inevitable, porque Rin parecía descifrarme sin querer, sin intentarlo, y eso me volvía loco y me llenaba de miedo, porque ya me había enredado con él y estaba permitiendo que se metiera en mi vida cada vez más; al grado que ya no sabía que era peor: dejarlo entrar o alejarlo para siempre.

"Sí, bueno, también dicen que para toda regla hay una excepción," rezongué, tratando de negar su certera acusación.

"Bien, bien, no te enojes. Sólo era una pregunta inocente," se justificó. "Me gustaría ver alguno de tus escritos, sólo si estás de acuerdo con eso," sugirió.

Evité su mirada.

"¿Haru?" insistió.

Era el momento de decidir. ¿Dejaría que Rin me conociera o lo expulsaría de mi vida para siempre?

Me miraba expectante. Cerré los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, sabiendo que quizá me arrepentiría luego, pero es que _Rin_...

"Sí, está bien," cedí. Volví a abrir los ojos, Rin sonreía de oreja a oreja y eso era irritantemente lindo. "Pero no puedes contarle a nadie sobre ellos. Son personales. Además, no me interesa vender," aclaré con firmeza.

Rin asintió.

"Ok. Entiendo," dijo pensativo. Luego cambió el tema. "Rei y yo iremos por un trago esta noche," su semblante se tornó serio. "Invitamos a Sousuke también, pero no vendrá." Volvió a verme. "¿Quieres venir? Puedes invitar amigos si quieres."

Me encogí de hombros.

"Sí, por qué no."

* * *

><p>Salimos del trabajo y cada quien se fue por su lado para refrescarse antes de la noche. Invité a Nagisa y aceptó, encantando de conocer a nuevas personas. Llegamos juntos al bar, Rin y Rei ya estaban ahí, sentados en la barra.<p>

"¡Haru! Viniste," anunció Rin, como si no creyera que fuese a aceptar su propuesta. Rei volteó para saludarme, cuando...

"Nanase-sa—" sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y soltó un grito ahogado, ruborizándose hasta las orejas. A mi lado, Nagisa jadeó.

"¡¿TÚ?!" gritó incrédulo, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Rin y yo los miramos sin entender.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" preguntó Rin. Rei no podía ni vernos de lo avergonzado que estaba.

"R-Rin, ¿te acuerdas de...?"

"¡No puedo creerlo!" lo interrumpió Nagisa entre risas. "¡_MeganeButterfly_!" anunció. Entonces lo entendí. Rin abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa.

"¡¿También se conocieron por el cruising?!" vociferó. Las carcajadas de Nagisa se detuvieron y me sostuvo fuertemente de un brazo.

Oh por Dios, en qué me había metido.

"¡¿Cómo que _también_?!" exigió, comprendiendo de repente, ya que yo no le había dado muchos detalles de aquel día a Nagisa, y mucho menos le había dicho que el extraño con el que había tenido sexo era mi jefe ahora. "¡Oh por Dios, Haru! ¡Y es tu jefe!" recalcó. Volvió a reír, mirándome con expresión pícara. "¡Sí que sabes escogerlos!"

"¡Nagisa!" lo reprendí, apenado. "Lo siento," me disculpé para con Rin, que miraba atentamente las reacciones de Rei.

Sonrió con malicia y enarcó una ceja.

"No, está bien. Será una noche interesante."

Nos movimos a una mesa, de modo que pudiéramos convivir bien los cuatro. Rei se había quedado mudo de la vergüenza, pero después de unos tragos volvió a ser el mismo y me percaté de la química existente entre él y Nagisa. Ambos conversaban y reían, y fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Nagisa se parara 'discretamente' al baño y Rei lo siguiera pocos minutos después, dejándonos solos a Rin y a mí. Rin me hablaba del tiempo en que había vivido en Australia, describiéndola con voz aterciopelada y seductora. Su pie rozó mi pierna, nuestras manos se encontraron sutilmente al intentar tomar nuestros tragos de nuevo. Rin se acercó y abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces salieron Nagisa y Rei del baño con las ropas desordenadas y nos avisaron que querían irse. Salimos con ellos y los vimos irse en un taxi juntos, y entonces Rin se volteó hacia mí, contemplándome con excitación.

"¿Tu casa o la mía?"

Me acerqué para robarle un beso rápido.

"Como quieras," susurré.

"La mía está muy lejos."

"Entonces la mía," accedí. Rin asintió y tomamos un taxi. Durante el corto camino posó su mano sobre mi rodilla y yo dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, deleitándome con su esencia. Amanecimos enredados entre las sábanas, y, antes de que se fuera, le entregué uno de mis manuscritos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas desde que le entregué el borrador de una de mis novelas favoritas a Rin, y no había mencionado nada al respecto. No quería presionarlo, sabía que era un hombre ocupado y quizá no había tenido tiempo de leerla. Mas estaba ansioso por saber su opinión.<p>

Nuestra relación iba viento en popa, al menos en la mayoría de los aspectos. No hablábamos mucho en el trabajo, por razones obvias —y el pobre de Nitori ya no me miraba a la cara— pero salíamos la mayoría de las noches, y a menudo terminábamos en mi casa. Algo que había notado era que, si bien Rin ofrecía su casa también, no parecía muy convencido al respecto y accedía de inmediato cuando yo sugería mi hogar. Tenía ganas de preguntarle porqué, mas nunca encontraba el momento adecuado.

Pensando en eso, me topé con Rei al regresar de mi hora del almuerzo.

"Oh, Nanase-san," saludó. Puse los ojos en blanco. Nagisa y él habían comenzado a salir, tal como Rin y yo. Algunas veces teníamos dobles citas, y a pesar de eso... Rei seguía siendo terriblemente formal.

"Puedes llamarme Haruka, Rei," le recordé.

"Oh... Está bien, Haruka-san," corrigió. "Ri... Matsuoka-san me enseñó el borrador de su novela. ¡Es excelente! Estoy convencido de que será un éxito cuando la publiquen—"

Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

"¡¿Rin hizo qué?!"

Rei palideció.

"¿Dije algo malo? Pensé que usted y Matsuoka-san estaban de acuerdo en que se publicara..."

No podía creerlo. ¡¿Publicarla?! ¡¿Pero en qué diablos pensaba Rin?! ¡Pensé que lo había entendido! ¡Pensé que entendía lo que escribir significaba para mí!

"¡NO! ¡Esos escritos son personales!" espeté, llamando la atención de algunos a mi alrededor, mas no me importaba. "¡Tengo que ir con ese bastardo!"

"¡Haruka-san!" exclamó Rei, intentando detenerme. Pero no pudo. Ya iba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hacia la oficina de Rin.

* * *

><p>...pero Rin no estaba ahí. Un preocupado Nitori me indicó que estaba en la sala de juntas.<p>

Fui hacia allá e irrumpí en la sala sin que nada me importara. Me dolía el pecho. Me sentía traicionado y furioso.

"¡RIN!" rugí, azotando la puerta. Todos voltearon a verme. Rin se paró como resorte.

"¡¿Haru?! Estoy en medio de una reunión, ¡¿qué no puedes—?!"

"¡¿Por qué le enseñaste mis escritos a Rei?!" reclamé con ese pulsante dolor en mi pecho. "¡¿Estabas planeando publicarlos a mis espaldas?!"

Rin se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ante su audiencia estupefacta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y exhaló calmadamente.

"Haru... ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?"

"¡NO!" exigí, fuera de mí. Mis ojos ardían. "¡Quiero que me expliques _ahora_!"

Rin miró a las demás personas y les pidió un momento. Me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló fuera de la sala de juntas.

"Iba a decírtelo, lo juro," susurró con remordimiento apenas la puerta se cerró tras de nosotros. "Se los mostré a Rei y a Sousuke porque temía que por ser _tú_ no estuviese siendo objetivo, pero... Ambos coincidieron en que eres un gran escritor—"

"¡¿Se los mostraste a Sousuke también?!" proferí con voz algo aguda. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta. Lo que me faltaba: un tipo que de seguro me odiaba había leído mi manuscrito personal. No sólo era eso, sino el hecho de que a pesar de lo mucho que le había recalcado a Rin lo importante que era para mí que nadie lo viera, había ido en mi contra. Había traicionado mi confianza.

"Sí, lo siento, ¡pero era por tu bien!" argumentó él. "Sabía que no me harías caso si era yo solo el que te lo decía, pero tienes talento, Haru. Supuse que si más personas coincidían en eso tal vez cambiarías de opinión acerca de—"

"¡NO! ¡Entiéndelo, no me interesa vender!" espeté, dando un golpe en la puerta. "Escribo porque es parte de mí, ¡escribo para ser libre!"

"¡Pero no puedes vivir así todo el tiempo!" contraatacó Rin en el mismo tono que yo. "¡Ser 'libre' no pondrá comida en tu boca!"

"¡No me importa!" finalicé. Me dolía, era un dolor demasiado familiar que detestaba. "Lo que hiciste fue bajo, Rin. Jamás te lo perdonaré," sentencié. "Renuncio."

Me di la media vuelta aunque Rin me exigiera que me quedara. Me zafé de su agarre cuando intentó detenerme. Pude ver dolor en su mirada, pero no se comparaba con lo que me había hecho. Me había ilusionado, me había hecho que volviera a creer en cosas tan estúpidas como las relaciones y _por qué no_, en el maldito amor, para luego traicionarme y encajarme una daga en el corazón.

"¡Bien! ¡Lárgate!" lo escuché gritar al percatarse de que no podía detenerme ni forzarme a que me quedara. "De todas maneras, ¡estás despedido!"

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa sintiéndome como mierda.<p>

Me tiré a la cama y me hice un ovillo, pensando en Rin, pensando en mis escritos, pensando en Makoto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me iba tan mal en las relaciones?

¿Por qué siempre era yo al que le tocaba sufrir más?

Mis miserables pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el claxon de un auto afuera de mi casa. Salí para ver de qué se trataba, sólo para percatarme de que había un paquete y un sobre en mi entrada. Los tomé y volví adentro. Los coloqué en la mesa de la cocina y revisé mi celular, percatándome hasta entonces que Nagisa me había llamado un par de veces y hasta había dejado un mensaje de voz. Curioso, lo escuché.

"¿Haru-chan? ¿Está todo bien? Llámame cuando puedas, ¡bye!" decía. Lo borré, confundido. ¿La noticia de lo de Rin y yo se había corrido tan rápido?

_Rin_. Al recordarlo, sentí otra punzada de dolor.

Suspiré y me dediqué a abrir el paquete para evitar pensar en él. Sin embargo, lo que había dentro de la caja sólo hizo que el nudo en mi garganta se intensificara.

Ahí estaba mi manuscrito, junto con una nota de Rin.

_No sabía que significaría tanto para ti. Lo siento mucho._

_Rin_

Tallé mis ojos con fiereza. Estaba actuando como un idiota, ¡Dios! ¡Maldito Rin!

"¡Te odio!" ladré, golpeando la mesa. Respiré un par de veces, intentando calmarme, y abrí el sobre. Pensé que sería algo más de parte de Rin, pero me equivoqué.

_**Makoto & Kisumi**_

_"Las mejores cosas de la vida pasan cuando menos las esperas."_

_Tenemos el honor de invitarlos a presenciar nuestro enlace matrimonial._

_La ceremonia, y recepción a seguir se llevarán a cabo el día 20 de junio de 2015 a las 18:00 horas en el Hotel Row NYC, ubicado en la Octava Avenida no. 700, Manhattan, Nueva York._

Makoto se casaba.

Makoto se casaba el fin de semana.

Makoto, mi ex mejor amigo y con quien había tenido una relación estable y duradera se casaba con alguien más apenas unos tres meses después de nuestra ruptura.

EN NUEVA YORK.

¡¿Tan fácil era de olvidar?!

¡¿Rin me dejaría atrás así de rápido?!

Makoto se casaba y en lo único que yo podía pensar era en Rin.

No quería que me olvidara. No quería olvidarlo. Quería... quería darle otra oportunidad. Tal vez había reaccionado exageradamente, después de todo... Rin lo hacía por mi bien. Y no había manera en que pudiera publicar o editar mi libro sin mi consentimiento, así que... era obvio que me lo diría tarde o temprano. Quizá sólo había estado esperando por el momento correcto. Quizá yo había sido demasiado cabeza dura...

La oración de la invitación daba vueltas en mi cabeza: _"las mejores cosas de la vida pasan cuando menos las esperas"_. Y hasta entonces me di cuenta que estaba arruinado, estaba enamorado de Rin y lo había arruinado. Tenía que arreglarlo. Tenía que llamarlo...

"¿Bueno?" contestó una voz femenina.

Me quedé helado, ¿había marcado bien?

"¿E-este es el teléfono de Matsuoka-san?"

Se oía ruido del otro lado de la línea, pero no pude distinguir muy bien qué.

"Sí, ¿quién habla?" dijo la mujer.

Ahora lo entendía todo: Rin nunca había querido que fuéramos a su casa porque tenía alguien más. Todo el tiempo sólo había sido un juego para él. _El otro_.

"Nadie importante," respondí con voz débil. "Disculpe la molestia."

Colgué, incapaz de parar las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_SURPRISE! ¿Les gustó?_

_La verdad soy más fan del SouMako, pero también me agrada con Kisumi entonces decidí cambiarle un poco. Lo sé, fue algo inesperado, pero ayudará con la trama XD_

_Okay, las personas que lean mis otros fics de Free! probablemente se preguntarán ¿qué tengo en contra de Haru? Y la verdad es que nada, de hecho es mi segundo personaje favorito (después de Rin, claro) pero por alguna razón se me hace fácil hacerlo sufrir, tal vez porque —como él mismo admitió en este cap— es algo cabeza dura x). Pero no se preocupen, amo demasiado a nuestro adorable delfín como para darle un mal final uwu_

_Bueno, gracias a Angie, Akemi, Momomaru Mamani, Chizuru SG, Mimito, Saiko-chan, Mr. Coockie, valenmesa1, Kary Matsuoka, CaroCenCC, Blue 6277, Tsuki, CRISTAL, Iruse Matsuoka, La Pooh, Kary Yue, Maria, Muraki nima, L-Ortiz, Jade Edaj y a las personitas del grupo de fb por su apoyo y sus comentarios tan lindos -corazones gays. Y por cierto, la idea de Nitori descubriéndolos en la oficina no fue mía, le pertenece a Alfred Dante Jones :3_

_Dejen review para saber qué tal ;)!_


	3. Forgiving

**A/N: **_Chan chan chaaaaan... He aquí el último cap de Cruising!_

_Espero que les guste. Dejo más notas al final :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Forgiving<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dos meses después<em>

Nagisa y yo llegamos a Nueva York al atardecer. Debo decir que estaba impresionado por la magnitud y belleza de la ciudad, aunque me aturdía un poco estar rodeado de tanta gente que vivía a la mayor rapidez posible. El aeropuerto estaba lleno y el camino en taxi hasta el hotel fue demasiado caro en mi opinión, así que Nagisa y yo nos dividimos los costos.

El Row NYC era un edificio enorme y alto. Por dentro, el hotel lucía ordenado y moderno. Mientras pedíamos nuestra habitación —lo cual fue una odisea para mí, puesto que el inglés no era lo mío— no pude evitar notar que Nagisa revisaba constantemente su teléfono celular y mensajeaba con alguien. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que llegamos al aeropuerto.

"¿Texteando con Makoto? ¿O con Rei?" pregunté. Nagisa mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla del aparato y asintió.

"Ajá."

"Te ves algo nervioso," dije. Nagisa hizo un mohín y guardó el teléfono. Me dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente.

¿Estaría preocupado por mí? No había visto ni hablado con Makoto desde que nuestra relación se había ido por el caño. Quizá Nagisa temía cómo iba a reaccionar.

"Mako-chan nos verá en un rato," me informó, causando que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago. La verdad es que, aunque intentaba parecer indiferente, no era una situación precisamente agradable para mí.

"Okay," fue lo único que respondí. Nos sentamos en unos cómodos sillones en la recepción con nuestras maletas al lado, esperando por Makoto; ya que Nagisa le había comentado que estábamos ahí. No fue mucho tiempo de espera: a los diez minutos escuché una voz terriblemente familiar.

"¡Nagisa! ¡Haru!"

Dejé de juguetear con la tarjeta que fungía como llave de nuestra habitación, levanté la vista y me encontré con la visión de Makoto corriendo hacia nosotros, tomando de la mano a un muchacho de cabellos rosados que me desagradó apenas lo vi. Puse los ojos en blanco y volteé hacia otro lado. Nagisa se puso de pie y corrió hacia Makoto, lanzándosele encima y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"¡Mako-chan! ¡Tiempo sin vernos!" exclamó a carcajadas. "¡Te extrañé!"

"Yo también los extrañé," dijo Makoto, devolviendo el afectuoso gesto de Nagisa. Entonces, los ojos verdes de mi exnovio se fijaron en mí. "Hola, Haru."

Me acerqué con reticencia.

"Makoto," saludé. Nagisa lo soltó y Makoto se rascó la nuca, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. El otro chico contemplaba la escena con una sonrisita en su rostro.

"Umm," comenzó Makoto, mirando al chico y luego a nosotros. "Él es Kisumi. Mi prometido."

La sonrisa de Kisumi se ensanchó. Extendió la mano y saludó a Nagisa primero.

"Mucho gusto. Makoto me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes," dijo. Extendió su mano hacia mí y la miré desdeñosamente hasta que su estúpida sonrisa se desvaneció y no le quedó otra opción más que retirar la mano y adoptar el mismo gesto nervioso de Makoto.

Nagisa, tan sensible al ambiente como siempre, intentó aligerarlo.

"No lo dudo. Es imposible no hablar de mí," bromeó. "Pero oye, Mako-chan, ¡¿por qué nunca nos contaste nada?! ¡Te lo traías muy oculto, eh! Aunque escogiste bien. Kisu-chan es guapo."

Kisumi rio. "Tu amigo tiene buen ojo," le dijo a Makoto.

Mierda, sin duda éstos dos se llevarían bien. No quería ver esto.

"Voy a nuestra habitación," interrumpí el momento. "Nagisa, te veo luego."

Pude leer la tristeza y la culpabilidad en el rostro de Makoto. Me di la media vuelta y tomé mi maleta.

"Haru-chan," alcancé a oír como Nagisa pronunciaba mi nombre débilmente, decepcionado y preocupado por mi actitud. Los ignoré. Al parecer todos eran muy felices... todos menos yo. No me necesitaban para arruinar su felicidad.

Un tipo me ofreció ayuda con la maleta, pero lo rechacé. Tomé el elevador, llegué al quinto piso y bajé. Caminé por el pasillo, vaya que el hotel era grande. Di la vuelta a la derecha y me quedé paralizado al ver a Rin.

Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes gris y con algunas rasgaduras hechas a propósito que dejaban entrever tela blanca; una chaqueta negra encima; un pantalón negro y ajustado y unos tenis rojos con detalles en amarillo. Iba cargando unas valijas y a pesar de que prácticamente era de noche ya, llevaba unos grandes lentes de sol.

No estaba solo. Detrás de él había una mujer de cabellos rojos que reía alegremente y mi estómago dio un vuelco al recordar aquella llamada telefónica. Entonces, ella extendió una pálida mano para tocar el hombro de Rin y un destello proveniente de su dedo anular volteó mi mundo de cabeza.

La chica era la prometida de Rin.

Para colmo, detrás de ellos estaba Sousuke. Los contemplaba con una expresión de cariño y cargaba algunas maletas también. Sentí ganas de vomitar y desaparecer, cuando Rin volteó y notó mi presencia, y entonces...

"Haru..." murmuró. Solté mi equipaje y eché a correr, pasando a su lado ante las miradas perplejas de los tres. "¡Haru!" vociferó Rin. Escuché cuando las maletas cayeron de sus manos y me siguió. Llegué a la habitación y abrí lo más rápido que pude, antes de que Rin me alcanzara. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un azote justo cuando Rin metió su pie e impidió que se cerrara.

"Haru. ¿Podemos hablar?" susurró calmado a pesar de que yo trataba de cerrar la puerta aunque estuviese él ahí.

"¿C-cómo diablos...?" jadeé. "¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"

Rin se quitó los lentes y pude notar las ojeras que intentaba ocultar.

"Vine por ti," respondió. Estábamos tan cerca, cara a cara. "Haru, por favor, quiero resolver las cosas..."

"No hay nada que resolver," repliqué. Mis ojos comenzaban a arder y continuaba apoyándome con todas mis fuerzas para cerrar esa maldita puerta aunque tuviera que aplastar a Rin en el proceso. "Me engañaste todo este tiempo, ¡vete!"

"¡Aghh!" se quejó Rin al sentir la intensidad de mi esfuerzo y tratando de combatirlo. "¡Deja de ser tan necio!"

"¡No!"

La guerra de fuerzas continuó, aunque estaba comenzando a sentirme débil por tantas emociones dentro de mí. Sólo tenía ganas de tirarme en la cama, hacerme un ovillo y compadecerme de mí mismo. Mi voluntad menguó y Rin aprovechó mi agotamiento para entrar. Su arranque fue tan potente que dimos contra la pared. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, aunque eso último no fue precisamente accidental. Sus besos eran bruscos y podía sentir su furia en la tosquedad de sus labios. Fruncí el ceño y me dejé llevar porque Rin era tan adictivo y estaba enojado y quería que sufriera como yo lo hacía, pero no podía pensar claro cuando estábamos tan cerca. Mordí uno de sus labios hasta sacarle sangre, estaba furioso y necesitaba desquitarme. Rin se quejó y las lágrimas emergieron de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas, y luego recordé a la chica de cabello rojo, a su risa y al anillo de compromiso rodeando su dedo y me sentí tan desesperado que empujé a Rin, tratando de zafarme. Mas él forcejeó y yo lo hice también hasta que logré empujarlo lejos y le grité desaforadamente:

"¡Vete!" intentó acercarse a mí y volví a empujarlo. "¡Vete! ¿No lo entiendes?" me limpié el rostro con rudeza; "¡Te odio, no quiero verte!"

"Haru..." Rin se acercó de nuevo y le solté una bofetada. Parpadeó, aturdido primero; pero entonces una ola de ira cruzó su rostro.

"¡Bien!" gritó con el mismo ímpetu que yo. Sin embargo, pronto lució infinitamente triste, a punto de llorar. "Sabes, viajé hasta acá porque quería resolver las cosas contigo, pero eres imposible," murmuró. Me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos. "Te quiero, Haru. Estaré aquí unos días más si quieres arreglar las cosas. Adiós."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome ahí parado como un estúpido.

Al fin hice lo que quería: me arrojé a la cama y me hice un ovillo, compadeciéndome de lo miserable que era mi vida. No obstante, apenas había pasado un instante cuando tocaron la puerta. Gruñí, escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

"Lárgate," espeté, suponiendo que era Rin insistiendo de nuevo hasta que escuché la voz dulzona y preocupada de Makoto.

"¿Haru?"

Suspiré. Me limpié la cara y fui a abrirle, de lo contrario insistiría. Makoto entró y yo volví a la cama y me senté. Él se sentó en la cama de al lado, frente a mí.

"¿No tienes una boda que planear con tu novio?" le reclamé con acritud.

"Ya habíamos acordado en que tendría un rato para estar con ustedes. Kisumi sabe lo importantes que son para mí."

"Sí, súper importantes," rezongué escéptico. Uy, sí. Tan importantes que no habíamos hablado en meses. Tan importantes que no nos había contado que iba a casarse hasta que llegó esa estúpida invitación.

Makoto suspiró.

"Lo siento, Haru. Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado de todas formas."

"Eso es porque no quisiste venirte a Osaka conmigo. Y Nagisa."

"Tú no quisiste venirte a Tokio."

"Tú me habías dicho que te vendrías con nosotros tan pronto terminaras tu carrera," protesté. "Era en lo que habíamos quedado, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, ¡pero encontré oportunidades muy buenas aquí, Haru!" exclamó herido. "Tal vez tú no lo entenderías. Eres bueno en todo lo que intentas. Eso te hace independiente. ¡Y está bien! Es quien eres," afirmó. Volteó hacia otro lado, avergonzado. "Es lo que me atrajo de ti desde que éramos niños," admitió. Exhaló audiblemente y bajó la mirada. "Pero cuando uno está en una relación... no puedes esperar que la otra persona haga todo por ti. Y ese fue mi error. Siempre hice todo por ti porque... tenía miedo de que me dejaras si no estaba de acuerdo contigo," soltó. Enarqué las cejas, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

¿En verdad había pensado eso de mí?

Makoto continuó con una sonrisa triste. "...Porque claro, tú podías darte esos lujos porque... eras tú," su sonrisa se expandió y la nostalgia en ella creció. "Eras indiferente, distante de todos e inalcanzable, y me sentía privilegiado de que alguien así me hubiera escogido a _mí_, pero tenía miedo de aburrirte."

"Makoto," musité sorprendido. En todos nuestros años de relación, jamás me había dicho algo así.

Su semblante se tornó serio y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"Haru, te admiro muchísimo. Eres una persona fuera de serie. Pero inclusive aunque estuve enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo... siempre me pareció que eres un poquito egoísta."

Jadeé, incrédulo y ofendido de que pensara algo así de mí.

"Eres tú el que se casa apenas unos meses después de que rompimos," rezongué con saña. Su comentario me había dolido y quería replicar el dolor que me había causado.

Funcionó. Makoto parecía triste.

"No pude evitarlo. Conocí a Kisumi cuando apenas me había trasladado a Nueva York y simplemente... pasó," intentó explicarme. "Él me entiende, y es tan extraño porque tú sabes que yo nunca he sido impulsivo, pero... Lo amo. Quiero pasar la vida a su lado."

Esa confesión le cayó muy mal a mi corazón ya herido.

"¡No!" proferí. "¡No pueden olvidarme a mí tan rápido!"

Me puse de pie y, en un arrebato desesperado, estampé mis labios contra los de Makoto.

"¡H-HARU!" gritó Makoto cuando logró romper el contacto. "¡Entiende, yo amo a Kisumi!" exclamó, empujándome con la fuerza necesaria para apartarme pero insuficiente para lastimarme, porque así era él. Caí y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, y sólo la acepté porque era un desastre. Cuando volví a estar a su nivel, me miró compasivamente. "Además, tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí. Sólo estás actuando así porque estás dolido, ¿verdad?" inquirió con voz gentil.

No respondí. Intenté no reaccionar. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Makoto me conocía demasiado bien.

"¿Es por el pelirrojo?" insistió Makoto. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿lo había visto?

Al parecer, mi reacción fue suficiente para delatarme, porque Makoto afirmó: "Tú lo quieres."

"No quiero hablar de eso," repliqué molesto. "Vete por favor."

"Haru," dijo Makoto. No pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos, se escuchaba tan desdichado y sabía que era por mí, porque no le gustaba verme así. "Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que te sigo considerando como uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Y entenderé si no estás mañana, aunque... en verdad me gustaría que fueras."

Viendo que no respondería, Makoto soltó un último suspiro y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de marcharse, dejándome solo y más confundido que nunca.

* * *

><p>Esa noche fue larga y sin sueño para mí. Me la pasé pensando en todo lo que había hecho mal cuando estaba con Makoto, y luego en las estupideces que había repetido con Rin. Y caí en cuenta de que en efecto, era un egoísta y al final el que terminaba sufriendo más era yo por mis propios errores.<p>

—Y también caí en cuenta de que aunque hubieran pasado meses, yo seguía enamorado de Rin, aunque eso jamás podría ser—.

En fin. Aunque tenía el corazón destrozado, el día era de Makoto y tenía que estar alegre por él. Porque aunque nuestra relación hubiera terminado mal, yo también lo consideraba como uno de mis mejores amigos y no quería perderlo como tal.

La ceremonia civil fue sencilla, pero mucha gente fue. Me percaté que los ojos de Makoto se iluminaron al vernos a Nagisa y a mí ahí para él. Y eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Le siguió la recepción en el salón principal del hotel. Y aunque había muchos invitados, fue inevitable no ver a Rin, su prometida y Sousuke en una de las mesas, conviviendo felizmente. Me quedé helado, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí?

Asumí que era parte de uno de los planes maquiavélicos de Nagisa, de Makoto o de ambos, mas intenté no alterarme. Era el día de Makoto y yo debía ignorar a Rin aunque sintiera un intenso dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo veía. Y, en una de tantas veces, me vio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero él la desvió rápidamente y yo hice lo mismo.

Parecía que ahora jugaríamos a ignorarnos. Pues claro, ¿qué se podía esperar? ¡Estaba con su prometida!

Mis penurias se vieron interrumpidas cuando fue momento del brindis y el primo de Kisumi dio un pequeño discurso de felicitación al nuevo matrimonio. Nagisa se me acercó y murmuró algo de que deberíamos tomar el micrófono después, porque aunque hubiéramos estado algo fuera de contacto los últimos meses, seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos de Makoto.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero acepté.

Cuando el tipo terminó su discurso, Nagisa y yo corrimos hacia él. La gente nos miraba perpleja, mas no nos importó. Nagisa tomó el micrófono y habló.

"¡Mako-chan!" lo llamó. Makoto se veía sorprendido, mas no en una mala forma. "Mako-chan siempre ha cuidado de nosotros, así que estoy feliz de que haya encontrado alguien que cuide de él," dijo Nagisa. "Mako-chan, Kisu-chan, muchas felicidades. Mako-chan," su voz comenzó a quebrarse; "te queremos..."

Nagisa se puso a llorar de alegría, y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura. A veces era tan sensible. Así que tomé el micrófono, acaricié su cabello rubio y seguí.

"Makoto," me encontré con sus ojos verdes, conmovidos por el discurso de Nagisa. Eché un vistazo a la multitud expectante. "Honestamente, cuando me llegó la invitación para la boda estaba un poco escéptico al respecto. Makoto siempre ha sido una persona centrada y tranquila, así que este tipo de locuras no iban mucho con él," comenté. Volví a mirarlo, Makoto sonreía y Kisumi también. "Pero inclusive en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me di cuenta del amor que estas dos personas se tienen, y de cómo a veces las mejores cosas pasan en un instante." No pude controlar el impulso de mirar de reojo velozmente hacia donde estaba Rin. Suspiré. Incluso aunque todo hubiera sido un engaño, extrañamente... no me arrepentía. Enamorarme de Rin había sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, y aunque me doliera que no pudiéramos estar juntos, los momentos dulces se quedarían grabados en mi memoria.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Tenía que dejar ir a Rin así como al fin dejaba ir a Makoto.

"Makoto, Kisumi... Les deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón," enuncié. Makoto lloraba en silencio, pero en sus ojos destellaba la alegría. Esbocé una sonrisa. "Kisumi, cuida a Makoto, o juro que te las verás con Nagisa y conmigo," bromeé. Ambos rieron y seguí, de nuevo serio. "Nunca encontrarás a alguien más amable y generoso que él. Espero que sean muy felices juntos."

"¡Por Makoto y Kisumi!" finalizó Nagisa por mí.

Y, en medio de lágrimas de dicha y amistades restauradas, brindamos.

* * *

><p>Volvimos a nuestra mesa. Makoto y Kisumi nos visitaron brevemente e hicimos las paces como debía ser. Después bailaron su primer vals como un matrimonio oficial y luego las demás personas comenzaron a aproximarse a la pista de baile. Miré a donde estaba Rin, pero la mesa estaba vacía, igual que mi pecho.<p>

Pff, así era mejor. Al menos así no tenía que verlo con su prometida y el metiche de Yamazaki.

Mientras bebía un poco y escuchaba a Nagisa conversar, alguien tocó mi espalda. Me volteé para ver quién era y mis ojos casi se salen de mis órbitas.

Era la prometida de Rin.

"Disculpa... ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?"

"P-pero tú—"

La mujer no me dio tiempo de responder. Me jaló hacia la pista y colocó mis manos en su cintura, después posó sus manos en mis hombros y comenzamos a mecernos. Me sentía mareado y el bamboleo de mi corazón frenético no me ayudaba mucho a pensar.

"¿Eres Nanase Haruka?" inquirió de repente. Era muy bonita.

"Sí," contesté. "Y tú—"

"Rin está enamorado de ti," soltó de pronto. "Sé que es un idiota algunas veces, y no sé qué te haya hecho, pero te pido que le des una segunda oportunidad."

¡¿QUÉ?!

Algo no cuadraba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía razonar. Meneé la cabeza.

"Lo siento," dije con la boca seca. Recapitulé. "¿Tú eres la mujer que me contestó el teléfono el otro día?"

"Sí," respondió como si nada. Sonrió. "Matsuoka Gou, pero dime Kou. Soy la hermana menor de Rin."

Oh, pues...

Mierda.

"¿Hermana menor?" repetí, aún incrédulo. Ahora que me percataba, la chica era la viva imagen de Rin, pero en femenino. Había estado tan molesto y deprimido que no me había fijado mucho hasta ese entonces. Una ola de calor subió a mi rostro y me di una palmada en la frente mientras seguíamos meciéndonos sin sentido. "Soy un imbécil."

Gou rio. "Mi hermano debe estar por aquí todavía," miró hacia todos lados y luego volvió a verme a mí. "Haruka-san, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"¿Qué cosa?" inquirí.

"Rin es muy noble y se preocupa mucho por los demás. A veces me da miedo que la mayoría de sus amigos sólo hablen con él por su posición económica, y pues..." desvió la mirada; "Quería pedirte que si no quieres a mi hermano, se lo digas y rompas su corazón ahora en lugar de darle falsas esperanzas o estar con él por otros motivos."

"Gou."

"Kou."

"Lo que sea," me quejé, y aunque no pareció muy feliz por eso, sonrió cuando dije lo siguiente. "Creo que amo a tu hermano. De verdad. Aunque sea un gran idiota."

Después de todo, yo lo era también. Éramos tal para cual.

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamó ella. "Entonces, ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡Ve y búscalo!"

* * *

><p>Hice lo que me dijo. No fue muy difícil encontrar a Rin. Recordaba que una vez me había comentado que si no se hubiera dedicado a ser editor, le hubiera gustado ser nadador olímpico. La piscina del hotel no estaba lejos y Rin estaba ahí, mas no estaba solo. Sousuke estaba con él, conversando tranquilamente. Me quedé parado e indeciso sobre si acercarme o no; ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de que Rin no tuviera prometida no significaba que estuviera soltero —Sousuke y él eran muy cercanos, y ¿por qué diablos había venido con él a Nueva York?<p>

Rin notó mi presencia. Se volteó hacia mí y Sousuke lo hizo después.

"¿Haru?"

"Hm."

"Rin, voy con Gou," anunció Sousuke. Rin le dirigió un vistazo.

"Okay. ¡Trátala bien!"

"Sí, sí," puso los ojos en blanco. "Nanase," me saludó cuando pasó a mi lado.

Asentí.

"Yamazaki."

Se fue, dejándonos solos. Me acerqué hacia donde Rin estaba.

"Es una linda fiesta," comentó él cuando me puse a su lado. Me miró. "Y fue muy lindo lo que dijiste por tu amigo."

Desvié la mirada, ligeramente apenado. Me encogí de hombros.

"Sí... Es mi mejor amigo, y también mi ex."

"Oh. Lamento escuchar eso."

Sonreí levemente.

"Nah. Las cosas están bien entre nosotros."

"Hm," Rin torció los labios. "Pero igual, fue muy lindo lo que dijiste. En especial eso del amor," su mirada era intensa, tan intensa que me sonrojé un poco. Rin bufó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Haru, lamento haber traicionado tu confianza. No lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero... no debí hacerlo de todas formas," se disculpó sinceramente. "Y lamento haberme molestado ayer. Lo siento."

"Yo también lo siento," admití. "La verdad es que quería arreglar las cosas desde el día en que nos peleamos, pero te llamé y contestó una mujer y... perdí la cabeza," me sentía tan idiota al confesarlo, pero Rin tenía que saberlo. "Y luego te vi con ella, y con Yamazaki y..."

Rin se quedó boquiabierto.

"Oh por Dios. Haru, ¡ella es mi hermana menor!" exclamó, comprendiendo de pronto las razones por las que había estado tan molesto. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y negué con la cabeza, avergonzado hasta el tuétano.

"Sí, ahora lo sé. Me siento tan estúpido..."

Rin soltó una carcajada.

"Lo eres, tontito," rio con cariño. Se serenó y posó su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome suavemente con su pulgar. "Gou vive conmigo, y a veces puede ser algo... molesta. No quería que nos viera juntos porque no me dejaría en paz, pero ya da igual. Sé lo que quiero," sentenció con la mirada fija en mí y una expresión seria.

Desvié la mirada, sofocado.

"¿Cómo llegaste, en primer lugar?" cambié el tema. Rin dejó caer su mano y sonrió.

"Nagisa me ayudó. Ignorabas mis llamadas y no me hacías caso, así que planeamos todo esto juntos."

Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero claro, tenía que ser.

"Esto es increíble," resoplé. Hice una mueca, lo que estaba a punto de preguntar no tenía sentido y aun así, tenía que hacerlo para poder dormir en paz. "¿Y por qué trajiste a Yamazaki contigo?"

Rin se encogió de hombros como si la pregunta fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Gou quería venir. Sousuke es su prometido y vino para acompañarnos. Son inseparables."

Asentí. Me sentía aliviado de que todo hubiera sido un gran malentendido, aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un gran imbécil por hacer conjeturas tan rápido. Pero al menos estaba agradecido de que Rin no me hacía sentir mal al respecto.

"Ya veo," acepté.

"Sí," dijo Rin. Tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos. "Te extrañé, Haru. Quisiera que volviéramos a empezar y conocernos mejor. Y si quieres... me gustaría contratarte de nuevo, pero esta vez como escritor. Sólo si tú quieres, claro. Te prometo que yo no sería tu editor," sonrió con un deje de picardía.

Imité el gesto.

"Hm. Tengo que pensarlo. Aunque tal vez vivir de la literatura no sea tan malo. Mientras escriba lo que quiera, siempre seré libre."

La sonrisa de Rin creció de oreja a oreja.

"Sí. Sabes, desde que renunciaste no he parado de escribir," me contó. "Si sigo así, tal vez pronto consiga sacar mi primer libro, así que más te vale esforzarte," retó.

"Lo haré, y venderé más libros que tú."

"Eso lo veremos."

Me recargué en su hombro, sintiéndome tranquilo al fin después de varios meses.

"¿De qué trata tu libro?" pregunté.

Rin se tensó. Me separé para ver sus expresiones, lucía algo cohibido.

"Es sobre dos chicos que se conocen en circunstancias algo... peculiares en un parque," admitió con un leve sonrojo. Enarqué las cejas y se encogió de hombros, intentando disfrazar su nerviosismo. "Después y sin querer, uno aplica para un trabajo en la empresa donde el otro es jefe. Poco a poco se van enamorando, hasta que el jefe lo arruina y luego el otro es demasiado orgulloso como para perdonarlo."

Negué con la cabeza.

"Suena terrible. ¿Cómo termina?"

Rin se acercó más a mí.

"No he escrito el final, pero..." suspiró sobre mis labios; "termina así."

Acortamos la distancia entre nosotros hasta que nuestras bocas se juntaran.

Sí, definitivamente, no podría haber escogido un mejor final.

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¿Y qué taaaaaaal? Espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que no es el fanfic más wow del mundo (después de todo se supone que sólo sería un oneshot porno XD) pero al menos espero que les haya parecido entretenido y lindo. Amo a estos dos -corazones gays- y ya quiero ver el ova!_

_Jajaja, bueno. Este fic no hubiera sido nada sin las personitas que se toman el tiempo para decirme que piensan uwu así que muchas gracias a Mimito, Angie, Jane Edaj, Muraki nima, Blue 6277, La muerte azul, kokoronosekai4, ChizuruSG, Maria, RK, The Lonely Darkness, Miranda5iv, un Guest y las chicas del grupo de fb :3 de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo! Me gustaría saber qué pensaron del último cap y del fic :)_

_En fin, creo que es todo. Hasta el próximo fic! ;)_


End file.
